TheBajanCanadian
Mitchell Donnell Ralph Hughes or TheBajanCanadian is a 21-year old gaming YouTuber that posts mainly Minecraft content on his channel. He is an ex-member of the group TeamCrafted and ASF, as well as The Power Moves Squad. He now has left both groups, and now is a member of the Pack. He most notably uploads Hunger Games with Jerome on his main channel, but he also does mini-games and other various type of games with the Pack or other Minecraft YouTubers. Since he joined YouTube March 3rd 2010, he has gained over 5,000,000 subscribers. He owns a server along with Turqmelon, TheBajanCanadian, AlexirCraft, segkiller, kylern389, and Rhonim, called the Nexus, a multi-gamemode server which is one of the biggest servers in Minecraft community, but has been going downhill since. IP: hub.thenexusmc.com Personal Life: Mitch's birthday is March 3rd, and is known to make a YouTube channel on his birthday. He is known to have one brother, and he has made an appearance on many occasions, and there are pictures of him with his brother on Instagram. Like his name suggests, he was born in Canada, but he currently resides in Florida with JeromeASF and temporarily with Lachlan while he has objectives to do in America. He met Jerome when he was in 4th grade, and they have been best friends since then. Because of this, Jerome and Mitch has a fanfiction among the fans, called Merome, and Mitch has stated in his Twitter that this was in fact true. History: Before the birth of TheBajanCanadian channel, Mitch was part of the ASF(Awesome Sauce Films) group, and he recorded often with the members, Jerome, NoochM, and HippoIoqqiH. They recorded mainly Call Of Duty on their channel. However, when Jerome and Mitch created their Minecraft channels, the ASF channel became inactive due to unknown reasons, but it is said to be because their Minecraft channels gained more profit than their ASF channel. After a while from them starting YouTube videos, they became friends with the former Team Crafted members(SSundee, HuskyMudipz, TrueMU, SkyDoesMinecraft, and Deadlox), and they later joined the Team Crafted group. However, after about 2 months of Team Crafted being created, HuskuMudkipz, SkyDoesMinecraft, and Deadlox all left the group for unknown reasons. It is rumoured that SSundee and TrueMU both left the group as well. However, Jerome and Mitch decided to stay in the group, and added a new member, xRpMx13, and changed the name from Team Crafted to the Powermoves Squad. However, for unknown reasons, Jerome and Mitch left the group quietly, and now are part of the Pack. Server: Mitch is an owner of the server called the Nexus. Nexus is a multi-gamemode server where the players are able to play many different gamemodes. The server is commonly known for Mitch and Jerome having a Hunger Games series with over 500 episodes on it. The server has gotten bashing due to it being pay2win, and the server copying gamemodes from other servers without permission. The server has been going downhill for a while, but has many updates coming in the future. Friends: These are the people that he often records with. * The Pack Members * xRpMx13 * Former Team Crafted Members (sometimes) * PeteZahHutt * NoochM * TBNRkenworth * ChocoTheChocobo Series: Here are the series' that Mitch has done or is doing on the channel. * Lucky Blocks * Factions w/Jerome * Hunger Games * How to Minecraft * Toys Mod Challenge * Battle Dome * Crazy Craft * Sky Block w/Jerome and Lachlan * Capture the Wool * Sky Factory w/Jerome * Dinosaurs Season 1,2,3 w/TheBajanCandian * Christmas Special Modded Series w/Jerome * Thanks Giving Special Modded Series w/Jerome * Modded Survival Island w/Jerome